Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2
Overview In the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki has once again returned after the Two years and a Half Time Skip. He was greeted by his old friend and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno and all of his other friends in the Leaf Village. But the homecoming didn't last long...Akatsuki has been beginning their plans by capturing the Jinjuriki including the Sang Kazekage Gaara and Naruto. With his friends and team, he set out to end the Akatsuki and their plans but also he needs to retrieve his childhood friend, who was with the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha. With his many friends and team mates. He set out on a new adventure! Season 1 In the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto has once returned to the Leaf Village. He and Jiraiya were about to go to the Hokage's Mansion until a scream interrupted them. Until then he was reunited by his old friend and childhood crush, Sakura Haruno. They talked for a while and they traveled to the Hidden Leaf Village and greeted Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. They talked each other after two and a half years and then were greeted by their old sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He given them a test to test their skills after the time-skip. Tsunade asked them to go out and ace that test. Then they traveled to the Hidden Leaf to the Hidden Leaf Forest, Sakura asked Naruto that they haven't had a warm up, so they fought at each other to test their skills. Naruto won, and they continued traveled to the Training Field. Training Field After the battle with Sakura, Naruto and Sakura made it to the Training Field and saw Kakashi reading his Make Out Book. Then Kakashi said they're ready and they said yes, so they begin to battle. Kakashi takes out his Sharingan and Naruto first take the hit and combats Kakashi so much and then Sakura uses her Chakra Enhanced Punch to smash the ground so the water came and then Naruto starts to jump to dodge Kakashi's Lightening Blade but Sakura ambushes Kakashi and sends him to the ground and then Naruto uses this opportunity to fight Kakashi but he uses his Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu but Naruto destroys it using his Mutil Shadow Clone Jutsu and then Kakashi uses his Double Lightening Blade but Naruto uses his Giant Rasengan to clash with his lightening blade but Naruto uses his Nine Tails Chakra to completely defeat Kakashi and then the bells came out of his pocket and then he's defeated and they got the bells. They completed the test. Then Kakashi congraduates them for their hard work and then they went back to the Village. The Cursed Doll They went back to the Hokage's Mansion and told Tsunade that they're passed their test. Naruto still want to have a mission but due to Sakura's tiredness and hard working, she scolded Naruto that they already passed Kakashi's test and now he wants to have another. Naruto responded yes and Tsunade accepted his request. Shizune has got two missions for Naruto and Sakura to choose, and he choosed Mission 1. Shizune told our two ninjas that the client is near the Yamanaka Flower Shop and then Naruto and Sakura then proceed to the Flower Shop. They found him but the Client mistakenly accused Naruto for somebody else. Sakura responded what's going. The Client explained that he was going to his girlfriend from the Hidden Sand Village until somebody was walking with an mean glare in his eyes and he went back to the village. Naruto said that they're going to get to the bottom of this and then went to the Leaf Forest. They confronted the stranger than made the Client go back and it was...Naruto! Sakura was confused about this but Naruto sensed some evil in him and realized that it's a clone, the clone was ready to fight and Naruto accepted this battle. After the Battle, Naruto won and the Clone turned into a small doll, he picks it up and looks at it. Now they went back to the Hidden Leaf and was confronted an strange man. He quickly walked to Naruto and looks at the doll that he's holding and told our two Ninjas that it's a Cursed Doll that has manifested the dark atmosphere and began roaming around the village. So Naruto gave it to the Man and he disappears, so they're continued their travel to the Client, they again confronted the Client and told him that the stranger was just a clone and explained everything to him. The Client gave thanks to the Ninjas and walked away. So they went back to the Hokage's Mansion. Naruto's Other Mission with Sakura Naruto and Sakura's second mission was to go on an errand to the shops in the Leaf Village. As Naruto first went to the General Store Bandai. He went up to the store employee and gives him his license. Then he asks the Employee about this stuff. Then he talks about the Ninjas' Jutsus and their movements as Naruto started at him with awe. Then they went to the Card Shop and gave the Card Shop Employee the license but Naruto talks about the Cards. Where the Employee tells him that the cards are his personal possessions and the cards' indescribable to make. Then they went to the last store, it's the Barbe-Q. So Naruto gave the Employee his trading license and then he asked about the store, where they have many sweet bentos for get their attacks high in battles. Then they're went back to the Hokage's Mansion and told Tsunade that they're completed the mission. Then Naruto himself is going to Ichiraku Ramen but he was greeted the Lazy Ninja, Shikamaru. And the Hidden Sand Ninja and the sister of Gaara. Then they talked until he realized that he is the only genin that hasn't beenn promoted to Chunin yet, then he was greeted by his old sensei, Iruka-Sensei. Then they went to the Ichiraku Ramen while Naruto talked about he's the only genin but then he remembered and it was Gaara. He asked how Gaara is doing, Iruka told him that he's special. Naruto asked why is he special. Then the Scene goes to Desert as two silhouettes walking to the Hidden Sand Village Category:Video Game Shows